


found it

by ZhenLe



Series: Episode 11 Fluff [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, busy churning out fluff after episode 11, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Australia, Haruka realises something he should've realised a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fluff-generating machine at midnight and the huge downside is that yes I wrote this at midnight in bed half asleep and heartbroken so forgive any mistakes. Also I want this to happen next episode. Or at least something like it.

Haruka pads into his house for the first time in a week, and he’s tempted to head straight for the bathtub but he decides to detour to his room first instead.

It’s early in the morning and the sky is still dark outside, but Haruka isn’t tired at all. The plane ride back from Australia gave him enough time to sleep.

He opens the door to his room and turns on the lights, walking over to place his bag down by his table when he jumps.

Makoto lies on his bed, curled up with Haruka’s blue blanket wrapped messily around his limbs. What was he doing here? Haruka found he couldn’t stop the loud thumping in his chest.

"Makoto." Haruka shakes his shoulder gently.

As he leans down to get a better grip on Makoto’s shoulder, he notices the tear stains on his best friend’s cheeks and hears the soft shaky breaths that he’s letting out.

Makoto had been _crying_. And Haruka feels a sudden pang of pain and guilt in his chest.

He decides not to wake Makoto up, but instead strips himself of his clothes and settles into more comfortable ones before climbing onto the bed.

Makoto makes a soft noise before curling up even tighter, and Haruka sighs before wrapping his arms around the brunet and pulling him to his chest.

Haruka knows he has a lot of explaining to do when Makoto finally awakes, but for now he relaxes and places a gentle kiss to Makoto’s hair. He finally feels at home with Makoto in his arms.

Haruka had found his answer in Australia. He’d realised soon enough that he didn’t even have to search for a dream. And he’d felt dumb for not realising earlier.

Because wherever he was, whatever he was doing, however his situation was, as long he was with Makoto everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! (I might or might not write a sequel because wow I need more fluff...but it depends on how this goes AHA)


End file.
